


The Freckles In Our Eyes Are Perfectly Aligned

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Volleyball, Walking In On Someone, Yam's serve makes me tear up, not so far background Kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama keeps walking in on Tsukishima kissing Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freckles In Our Eyes Are Perfectly Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> this image totally made me write this entire fic in one night.  
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/f01083c902ab794f45398e54cd1c35f0/tumblr_mqcv4ye2l51ru5tvjo1_500.jpg
> 
> And just keep in mind that I think Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi so much he treats him like he's priceless and wonder to this world.

Training camps.

Kageyama can’t decide if he enjoys going to them or hates it. Because he loves getting better and gaining muscle and experience, but he hates having an existential crisis and/or breakdown every time they go. He also hates how much his teammates can’t seem to keep their hands off each other and how Kageyama, for some god-forsaken reason, keeps running into them.

“Tsukki, are you going to practice any blocking on your own this time?” Yamaguchi’s voice rang clear in the, near vacant, hallways.

Kageyama hung back, his damp hair dripping onto the towel around his neck. He was about to make himself known by walking past them, but his curiousity got the best of him and hearing Tsukishima’s answer became his top priority.

“I don’t know, if I have enough energy. Maybe if you come with me, that way you can keep Kuroo and Bokuto in check,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Gosh Tsukki, you’re so whiny, besides, Keiji-kun is good with Bokuto,” Kageyama peered around the corner, astonished to hear Yamaguchi teasing Tsukishima. The first noticeable thing was Yamaguchi’s hair that lay wet against his forehead, most-likely dripping from the bath, and a white towel hanging around his neck.

To Kageyama’s utter surprise Tsukishima blushed and unwrapped the towel from Yamaguchi’s neck and began rubbing the sopping wet hair dry like he was drying the hair of a little kid.

“What are you doing Kageyama?” Hinata’s loud whisper made Kageyama jerk back, thus making him smack Hinata in the face in shock.

“Hinata you dumbass, shut up,” he ignored Hinata's whines as he pawed at his nose sadly. Instead, he peered back around the corner to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi next actions.

He nearly throttled Hinata when he whispered way too loudly, “ah, I see, you’re a perv who likes watching other people without them knowing.”

Kageyama just shushed him, and tried to shake off Hinata’s sweaty hand gripping the back of his shirt. He watched as Tsukishima finished drying Yamaguchi’s hair, dropping the towel back around Yamaguchi’s neck.

“There, you’re really like a little kid,” Tsukishima’s fingers tangled up into the lengthy hair at the back of Yamaguchi’s neck. He pulled Yamaguchi’s red face to his own and kissed him softly, delicately, as if he could break Yamaguchi.

Kageyama was frozen in his spot, not moving even when Hinata’s hair tickled at his arm. Tsukishima backed Yamaguchi into the wall, deepening the kiss into something Kageyama just couldn’t watch without blushing to his roots.

He pulled away from the corner. Looking Hinata square in the eyes, they both agreed mentally, _I won’t tell anyone_.

~~~

It wasn’t as hard to set for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as Kageyama thought it would be. They acted completely normal when they were around other people it seemed. Almost as if they’re just really close friends instead of the kissing couple Kageyama knew them to be.

The training camp was really getting to him, he was tired every morning, at least until he ate and competed with Hinata, that tended to wake him up. Kageyama had woken up along with Hinata, he thought he’d set his alarm five minutes earlier than Hinata’s, but Hinata must’ve changed his alarm so the race to breakfast was even.

After such a filling breakfast he was just about ready to begin warming up for the practice games.

He was walking back to the shared rooms to get his kneepads when he heard the most horrifying noise he’s ever heard; a moan that most definitely came from Tsukishima.

He pulled the shoji aside just enough to peer in and saw Yamaguchi lying atop Tsukishima, their legs entwined as if they do this all the time. Tsukishima was moving his hips against Yamaguchi’s bare thigh.

  
nope, nope, nope, Kageyama didn’t care if he didn’t have his kneepads, he was not going any further into that room.

~~~

The bus shook to a start, the late evening light shining a beautiful hazy color against Hinata’s bright locks.

Kageyama settled against his seat, slipping down enough so Hinata could lean against him, he was nearly asleep when a sudden clicking began. He ignored it since it was probably just Tsukishima tapping the glass with his headphones, he just tried to settle against Hinata’s limp form.

It wasn’t stopping however, and Kageyama turned to look at the slight tapping he could hear from behind. He nearly choked when he saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sharing a chaste kiss; they each wore their own pair of headphones which were hooked up to their own phones.

Tsukishima pulled away, he must have felt someone staring because he shook his head at Yamaguchi’s pleading face, alternatively grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand in his own.

He turned to stare out the window as Yamaguchi made himself comfortable by snuggling into Tsukishima’s shoulder, his small white earbuds allowing him to rub the side of his face against Tsukishima’s drooped shoulder.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who was snoring softly into Kageyama’s own shoulder. Were they a couple? They seemed to act like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, for the most part. Obviously they didn’t kiss, but they were always together, and Hinata seemed to enjoy snuggling, or even just touching Kageyama. Maybe he’s just the type of person to ignore other people’s personal bubbles.

  
Either way, Tsukishima was an asshole and their relationship most likely won’t last; even if Yamaguchi laughs harder than Tsukishima when Hinata and Kageyama do something Tsukishima constitutes as dumb. Yamaguchi is secretly evil and two wrongs don't make a right.

~~~

Kageyama and Hinata were always the first to practice in the afternoons. They use to race to see who could set the net up the fastest, but Hinata tripped and got caught once and Kageyama was just about to cut him out when Suga came in and untangled Hinata himself. After that they were told they couldn’t set up the net without someone watching. So now they just use Kageyama’s beat up ball to pepper outside.

Although when he looked into his bag today he realized he left his ball at home. Usually they would wait and talk about other teams if that happened, but it was cold and the door was actually unlocked for once—Kageyama and Hinata’s keys to the gym were taken away when they tried to break in an hour before practice began one morning.

The gym was empty, there weren’t even any gym bags or traces of other people.

Hinata barely noticed, unsurprisingly, instead he was focused on controlling his excitement for volleyball practice.

The first thing he did was race to where the volleyball cart was stuffed. He waved Kageyama over to the supply closet doors he was peeking his head through.

Kageyama reluctantly made his way to Hinata, “what are yo—” Hinata jabbed Kageyama’s side to shut him up. He was just about to retaliate when he heard small grumblings of, “Tsukki, Tsukki, please.”

He pushed Hinata’s head down by his soft, fluffy hair so he could see into the room.

That was a mistake. Tsukishima was almost directly across from them, only slightly to the left, enough to let Hinata and Kageyama see what was happening. Tsukishima’s legs were loose and spread slightly against the hard floor. Yamaguchi was straddling his lap, his hands wrapped tight around Tsukishima’s head, his fingers threaded through the short blonde hair.

Yamaguchi sucked on Tsukishima’s bottom lip hard enough that Tsukishima groaned into his mouth.

Yamaguchi dropped his head to suck on Tsukishima’s neck, and Kageyama could’ve sworn Tsukishima saw them from under his eyelashes, but he just guided Yamaguchi back to his mouth, whispering loud enough for them to hear, “don’t leave any marks.”

~~~

The adrenaline was rolling through the room in waves. Nobody was unaffected by Yamaguchi’s beautiful serve (Kageyama knew Yamaguchi had an amazing serve and he was willing to admit it).

It was match point and Karasuno was only one great serve away from winning the last game of the day.

Yamaguchi wasn’t shaking anymore, his eyes full of determination Kageyama felt every time he was standing where Yamaguchi was. He held his breath as Yamaguchi’s hand hit the ball. It went over the net in a flat line, no spin.

As soon as the ball smacked into the smooth wood on the other side Hinata ran over to Yamaguchi. Kageyama followed, barely holding back from yelling in glee. After Hinata smacked Yamaguchi’s hand he turned to Kageyama and their eyes met and they high-fived, hooting and not paying attention to anything around them. If they had been maybe Kageyama would’ve caught the way Tsukishima’s smile made Yamaguchi puff out his chest with pride.

They thanked everyone for the game and left with swelling confidence. They’d win next time too.

They all headed their own ways, getting ready to leave, Nishinoya and Tanaka both hovering over Shimizu as other teams passed them.

Kageyama left to get changed in the bathroom, once he finished he headed outside to the small corner of shade he found last time they had a game here.

He would’ve waited for Hinata there if it wasn’t currently occupied by two of his teammates. God fucking damnit, why doesn’t he ever get a break?

  
“T-tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s voice wobbled.

“You did really great today Tadashi,” Tsukishima pecked Yamaguchi’s lips, he was leaning over a blushing Yamaguchi, “I’m proud of you.”

Yamaguchi lifted his arms to wrap around Tsukishima’s waist. They kissed vigorously after that, biting at each other's lips in a way Kageyama thought would be more painful or disgusting than anything, but they seemed to be enjoying it. Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s head like he believed if he treated it any way other than delicately he’d break Yamaguchi. Kageyama could see Tsukishima’s tongue flick at Yamaguchi’s bottom lip and Yamaguchi whimpered in immediate response. He held onto Tsukishima’s forearms, licking back gently at Tsukishima.

Just before the kisses could get any deeper than teasing strokes Tsukishima pulled back. He kissed Yamaguchi’s swelling lips a few times before turning to look Kageyama square in the eyes.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima licked his lips, “or do you just like watching?”

Kageyama jumped, unable to look away from Tsukishima, who was still holding a dazed Yamaguchi up by his head.

“Go kiss your midget you perv,” Tsukishima licked his pink bottom lip once more, then attacked Yamaguchi.

  
Kageyama could barely think through all of Yamaguchi’s moaning. All he knew is that he needed  to find Hinata immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Some vocab you might not know:  
> A shoji is a paper sliding door.  
> Peppering is the volleyball term for passing back and forth.
> 
> P.S. Kageyama totally drools over Yamaguchi's serve.
> 
> And why do I have a thing for Tsukiyama kissing, I feel like they're really bad at it and would miss each others mouths and it'd be really awkward, but they don't care because they are just so wrapped up in each other. I can't stop writing it. Kill me.
> 
> Also I might have a thing for these four sneaking up on each other and just kind of watching each other doing things ;) (I'm dying inside)


End file.
